Her Dream Camp
by Carly Jonas
Summary: Miley always dreamed of going to a singing camp and it was going to be the best camp ever and always thought it was going to be the time of her life but when she actually got to go to a camp it turned out it wasnt going to be the time of her life....
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Camp Ever!**

"Honey wake up you don't want to be late for the bus going to camp" said mom. I woke up and I felt like I was going to die because I was so tired and I didn't want to go to this singing camp but I had to because I wanted to be a singer so I bet it would help me be a better singer. So I got up and I got dressed I put on my Ed Hardy T-shirt and I put on my hot pink Juicy outfit and my pink sparkly Converse and I went to go brush my teeth and do my hair. After I got done brushing my teeth and doing my hair I went down stairs and saw my mom making breakfast. "Mom what are you making" I said. "Pancakes, and did you get all your stuff yet Miley?" my mom said. "Yes, why wouldn't I, mom the bus is going to be here like in 15 minutes can you hurry up?" I said. "Don't worry Miley It will be done in like in 2 minutes don't worry." Mom said.

"Sorry I just am really nerves because what if I'm not good enough at signing for the camp?" I said. "Trust me honey you will be, now here are your pancakes and are you sure you have everything packed?" said my mom the thousandth time. "Yes I am positive I have everything so don't worry and If I forget something I just will go to the store right by the camp and get it don't worry" I said. Beep beep. "Mom there's the bus I love you, and I promise I will call you every day if I remember so don't worry about it" I said. "Ok I love you Miley have fun!" my mom said sadly not trying to cry. I picked up my bag and ran to the bus.

When I got on the bus I say so many people, in the back there was an empty seat so I went to sit down in the seat. Next to the seat there was this really hot guy listening to his I pod. He looked at me and then looked away with a grin on his face. I said to him "Hi my name is Miley Miles what's your name?" He looked at me and he said, "My name is Evan Davidson." He still had like a grin on his face. "How old are you?" I said looking happy. "I'm 17 you?" Evan said. "I'm 17 too!" I said excited. "So you are a good singer I bet" I said. "I guess" Evan said weirdly. "Are you any good?" Evan said. "Umm I don't really know?" I said questionably. "You must be if you're on this bus" he said. "Haha I bet I am good then" I said laughing for no reason.

Then the bus came to the last stop and three girls came on the bus and this one girl who is gorges came and sat my Evan. She said "Hi Evan we haven't seen each other in so long how come you couldn't come over I missed you so much?" "I was just to busy working on songs for this camp…." "Oh ok honey." Then the girl kissed him on the lips. "Who are you?" the girl said to me. "I'm Miley Miles" I said. She said "I'm Ashley Simons, and if haven't met my boyfriend his name is Evan Davidson" Ashley said. "Oh I like your name, and I met him when I got on the bus" I said. "Oh ok well stay way from him he is my boyfriend!" she said meanly. From that point on I new I was going to stay away from Evan for awhile and I new now this camp wasn't going to be the best camp ever.


	2. Chapter 2

When the bus driver yelled time to get off the bus I took my bag and I hurried off the bus. When I got off everything looked to beautiful the lake sparkled. When everybody got off the bus the camp manager arranged us into groups of four to go to our cabins and of course I got stuck with Evans girlfriend Ashley, it's just my luck. I hurried up and got into the cabin when Ashley was outside talking to Evan so I went by the window to see what there talking about. Ashley said, "Make sure you stay away from Miley she seems like she would steal you from me." "Trust me, Miley, is not going to come between us I promise." "Ok I will see you in a little bit when we have to go and meet for lunch at the cafeteria," Ashley said. "Ok I will see you in a little bit." Ashley walked in and then she had a grin on her face.

"I guess I have to be stuck with you in this cabin," Ashley said still having that grin on her face. "I guess so." "The other two girls came in and introduced them selves. There was this one tall blond skinny girl and her name was Jenna Blake. The other girl was short and skinny and had brown hair, her name was Sydney White. They looked really nice! Well there Ashley's friends so I don't know. "What's your name?" said Sydney. "Miley Miles." "That's a nice name!" said Jenna "I hope we get to know each other well Miley," Jenna said nicely "Ya I hope we do!" I said. The lunch bell rang hard and people rushed in the cafeteria and I just walked with Jenna and Sydney went with Ashley. "What's the deal with Ashley?" I said. "Her mom left her when she was 5 years old and her dad works all day he is really rich and she never really talks with her dad. He always has to sleep where he works because he has to work so much and Ashley's butler is all she has," Jenna said.

"I didn't know that?" "Ya she always has to be without her parents and she just has me and Sydney and sometimes Evan," said Jenna. "Wow I feel bad for her." Wow I can't believe I just said that! I was sad for Ashley. "Do you want to sit together at lunch with me Miley?" said Jenna. "Ya of course I will!" I said happily. We walked in the cafeteria and the manager of the camp wanted us to all get or food and sit down and she wanted to say a speech. So Jenna and I went to get food and sat down at a table where we could here the manager well. "Welcome everybody to Singing Camp! I hope all of you are very excited to be here! We will have special guest coming here with us tomorrow morning! We will have tomorrow morning THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
